gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Broker
Radio Broker is a radio station appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station to include all songs. Tracklist Exclusive for Grand Theft Auto IV * The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) * Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) * Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) * LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) * The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008) * Juliette & The Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) * Unkle feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) * The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) * Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) * Teenager - "Pony" (2006) * Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) * White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) * Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) * The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) * The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" * Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006) * Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) * Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) * !!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) Exclusive for Episodes from Liberty City and The Lost and Damned * Blonde Acid Cult - "Shake It Loose" (2007) * Kill Memory Crash - "Hell on Wheels" (2008) * Magic Dirt - "Get Ready to Die" (2009) * Brazilian Girls - "Nouveau Americain" (2008) * Freeland - "Borderline" (2009) * Kreeps - "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" * Japanther - "Radical Businessman" (2008) * Foxylane - "Command" * Monotonix - "Body Language" (2008) * Game Rebellion - "Dance Girl (GTA Mix)" * The Yelling - "Blood on the Steps" (2008) * The Jane Shermans - "I Walk Alone" Trivia * Radio Broker is Mori and Brucie Kibbutz's favorite radio station * The Greenskeepers, whose song, "Vagabond", appears on Radio Broker, recorded an earlier song called "Lotion", about Buffalo Bill from the film Silence of the Lambs. Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 plays the song "Goodbye Horses" by Q Lazzarus, which is the song Buffalo Bill dances to in the film. * Songs planned for the station in GTA IV but not included are listed in the file "american.gxt": ** The Virgins - "One Week of Danger" (2008) ** Celebration - "Fly the Fly" (Holy Fuck Remix) (2007) * Additional deleted songs are listed in american.gxt for The Lost and Damned: ** Blonde Acid Cult - "Calypso" ** Free Blood - "Quick and Painful" (2007) ** The Carps - "Porgie & Bess (Big Booty Girls)" (2008) ** The Carps - "Veronica Belmont" (2008) ** TK Webb & The Visions - "Shame" (2008) ** Scissors for Lefty - "Consumption Junction" (2008) ** The Soft Pack - "Nightlife" (2009) ** Foxylane - "Same Shirt" (2007) ** Kudu - "Give Me Your Head" ** Tame Impala - "Half-Full Glass of Wine" (2008) ** The Bronx - "Knifeman" (2008) ** Lou Reed - "Vicious" (1972) * When asking the driver to put on Radio Broker in a Taxi, Luis will refer to the station as "The hipster rock station" es:Radio Broker de:Radio Broker nl:Radio Broker Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City